monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Nefera de Nile
Nefera de Nile's the older sister of Cleo de Nile and a Monster High graduate/former fear squad captain. She's vain and hostile, feelings born from deep-rooted paranoia and a combo inferiority/superiority complex. Despite graduating, Nefera's had trouble succeeding in life beyond high school, and therefore often returns to Monster High, not rarely to torment her younger sister, Cleo. As such, she's one of the franchise's antagonists. Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she's perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She's always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that don't concern her. Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she herself has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead."Miss Infearmation" She's basically an older version of Cleo, relying on their family servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that Nefera would be next in line for their dad's throne since she's the oldest. Plus having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her even more stuck-up and meaner than Cleo is. Either way, she's very bossy and has been since she and her sister were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness and has thus shown the capacity to be a nice ghoul, as shown in Kind: The Shockumentary, after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being mean. Portrayals In the cartoon, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. She has made appearances since the second half of Volume 2. In the Hebrew version, she's voiced by Ronit Bakerman, who also voiced Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Physical Description There's an obvious family resemblance between the de Nile sisters. Nefera's hair is nile blue (it's unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, which is done up into a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eye color is light purple. Like her sister, Cleo, she too sports a diamond shaped birthmark on her face as well, the difference being that of it's color, orange. She's always in some bandage wrappings, which she probably needs so she doesn't disappear into dust, just like Cleo.Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile Relationships Family Cleo's her younger by three years. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both sisters have superiority complexes, they don't get along very well. In the books, their father is Ramses de Nile, a wealthy and successful antiques dealer. Not much is known about their mother. They also have an aunt named Nefertiti. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in Neferamore and Monster Mashionals Part 1, she was shown to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins, Meowlody and Purrsephone. This friendship probably got blemished in Monster Mashionals Part 2, when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust for their fearleading skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Its gender isn't clear because Nefera's profile says that Azura's a male, but an entry in Nefera's Campus Stroll diary contradicts this, claiming that Azura's in fact a female. Books In Back and Deader Than Ever, Nefera's said to live in Cairo. Here, Spectra Vondergeist mistakes the de Nile sisters for being twins. Dolls Campus Stroll 81xsiVjvtyL__AA1500_.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile doll Profile art - Nefera de Nile.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile art Pic2.png|'Campus Stroll' Nefera de Nile in the webisodes *'Line:' Campus Stroll *'Release:' January 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' W9115 :Nefera wears a dress of bandages accentuated with the colors blue and orange. Her dress is half sleeveless, with the one existing sleeve covering her left arm all the way to the wrist. Attached to her dress is a blue sash which goes from the left shoulder to the middle of the waist on the front and from there to the waist on the back. Over the sash, she wears a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it. On her head an elaborate golden head piece is seated that encircles her high ponytail and single braid. Nefera's left earring represents a golden snake, while her right earring is a golden triangle with three pendants hanging from it. Her right arm is decorated with a studded golden bangle and her golden necklace resembles a snake curled around her neck holding a red orb. Her final piece of jewelry is a large blue ring she wears on her right hand. Her shoes are black and golden with open toes. The heels are in the shape of blue king cobras. :The doll comes with a golden and blue handbag with a double-headed snake for handle, an Azura figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Both Nefera's San Diego Comic-Con International display and her stockphoto show her with a blue brush and blue doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Gallery Webisode gallery Nefera-pose.png|Nefera Monster-High-Nefera2.png|"I don't mind when people talk about me..." Monster-High-Nefera4.png|Nefera, satisfied.... NEFERIA.png|Nefera in the "latest" fashion trend Nefera1.jpg|Nefera smiling at Cleo Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.48 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.42 PM.jpg|Nefera talking to her sister Cleo Dp64.PNG|Meet the new queen, same as the old queen. Neferamore - fiery Nefera.jpg|Nefera in Neferamore Neferamore - Nefera Kicked Out.jpg|Nefera Kicked Out Of Fashion Contest! Neferamore - from the shadows.jpg|Werecats And Nefera Nefera_attack.png|Nefera about to attack Cleo. 90342809385000000_L.png|"You're right. We can't win it without....." 90342809385000000_m.png|"The Book!" Pompom fight.JPG|Nefera, watching her younger sister Cleo fight with Toralie over pompoms Team_Nefera.png|Team Nefera Nefera_Scream.PNG|Nefera breaking the jumbo screen File900111.PNG|Nefera thinking they need her father's ancient amulets to win... gffg.jpg|Nefera, happy with how the fearleading tournament is going... Untitledhuyu.jpg|Nefera using one of her father's amulets I-m-calling-dad-nefera-de-nile-29844638-393-461.png|Nefera blackmailing Cleo to give her Cleo's buys... Scarah in Bean Scare, don that.png|Here we go again... TV Special gallery Monster high ghouls rule 14.png|"Hey! Invisible Nefera here!" Cleo nefera ramses.5.png|Cleo and Nefera in "Ghouls Rule!" Tumblr mbhmuy8vLp1rt9tbgo1 500.png Tumblr mbhmrp7x0k1rt9tbgo1 500.png Miscellaneous gallery Bio Nefera.PNG|Nefera de Nile Official Bio NeferaDeNile.jpg Meta Timeline * June 13, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Nefera de Nile. * June 16, 2011: Nefera de Nile is mentioned in "Miss Infearmation". * June 23, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Hyde and Shriek". * June, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile art is revealed. * July 21, 2011: Nefera de Nile's first doll is put on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Late January, 2012: Nefera de Nile's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * May 1, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her book debut in Back and Deader Than Ever. * October 9, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Ghouls Rule". Notes *"Nefer" is an old Egyptian word meaning "inner and outer beauty," and was popularly incorporated into Egyptian names for women. The name "Nefera" is a reference to Nefertiti, the most famous Egyptian queen after Cleopatra, whom Cleo is named after. * Nefera must be around 5,845 years old, as she said that she's 3 years older than Cleo, whose profile says that she's about 5,842 years old. * Due to the age difference between her and Cleo, it's likely that Nefera graduated from Monster High a year before the beginning of the main storyline. * Nefera's preference for Almas caviar and white truffles exemplify her luxurious upbringing: both top the list of most expensive foods/ingredients worldwide. * Nefera's doll is the tallest of the female molds, including that of Abbey Bominable's, to reflect the fact that she's older. Her limbs are also much thicker than the standard dolls. * It's mentioned in Cleo's School's Out diary that she was the former captain of the Monster High varsity fearleading squad, and had favored Toralei and the werecat twins, Purrsephone and Meowlody, which is why Cleo, as her sister's successor, kept them on the squad (Cleo says in her School's Out diary that her sister was "always a cat-person"). * Despite already graduating, Nefera's seen leaving and entering Monster High in the Kind Campaign special. This follows on a note to Cleo's School's Out diary entry about Nefera keeping tabs on Monster High still. * Her bandages on her arm are different colors between appearances in both her official art and the webisodes. Additionally, her leg bandages are flipped. * In Dueling Personality, it's stated by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood that Nefera's "the most decorated fearleading captain" in the history of Monster High. * In Monster Mashionals Part 2, it's revealed that Nefera has a glass-shattering shout akin to Cleo's scream. * Also in Monster Mashionals Part 2, Nefera was stripped of all her trophies because of cheating while using spells and idols. * Her catchphrase is "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera has a scar on her left arm, which she usually keeps covered with bandages. She was born with this scar (thus making it a birthmark). Nefera keeps this covered up due to her insecurities about perfection.Nefera's scar, confirmed to be a birthmark. at Monster High Dolls * In her profile art, her skin appears to be a light brown color, and much darker than Cleo''s. In the webisodes, however, her skin's light peach and much lighter than Cleo's skin.'' * Since Nefera's a former MH-student, it's unknown how many fearleading trophies she really has. In Don't Cheer the Reaper, it's said by Cleo that the Smogsnort Vampyre Academy had won Mashionals the previous four years in a row, so Nefera would actually only have like two or maybe three trophies, unless Nefera's squad had won four fearleading trophies in a different kind of fearleading competition. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fear Squad members Category:Mummies Category:Fright On! characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Book characters